Fake Twilight 25 round 3
by Kimmydonn
Summary: I didn't sign up for round 3, but I'm playing anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I didn't sign up for the Twilight 25. I thought they were going to dole out the pictures and I'd have to write slowly over the course of the summer, and well, I do field work. I'm probably not going to be writing as much in the next few months (I know you're all breathing a sigh of relief). BUT, since all 25 pictures have been posted, I'm playing along regardless. Head over to community()livejournal()com/thetwilight25/tag/round%20three:%20prompts to find the pictures that I'm using for prompts. There are also links to all the people who ACTUALLY signed up for this. I'm going to TRY to do them in order. At least I will be posting them in order.

A little explainer on the first. The timer is in the cottage. That's really all you need to know. It makes the joke make sense (I hope)

* * *

_I flipped the little timer, remembering._

Jacob, his bucket full, standing, counting aloud. "One, two, ... TEN!" The bucket empty, he sat to refill.

"It's like a clock," he said. "A ten-second clock. One...."

I crouched, scooping a handful of rocks to add.

"Thanks, Bella." He smiled, white in dark . "One... eight..." The sand stopped flowing. "What?" He looked at his screened pail. "Where are nine and ten?"

I laughed. I had done it. "The holes are blocked."

Jacob pouted. "Stupid rocks, stopping time."

_I laughed, the sand didn't move._


	2. Chapter 2

That looks like just the sort of hole Peter, Charlotte and Jasper would hole up in. No wonder he was depressed. JPOV Prompts at community()livejournal()com/thetwilight25/tag/round%20three:%20prompts

* * *

Looking out the window. Could Peter and Charlotte have chosen a more run-down, ghetto neighbourhood? I know it made our transience less noticeable, but it also made my likelihood of feeding a near certainty. Liquor stores, pawn shops, cheap bars. Men selling drugs on one corner, women selling themselves on the next. One of those caught my eye. So glad I can't smell her from here. So glad I can't feel her depression, her shame, her need for a fix. Her utter reliance on the piece of shit that sells her.

There has to be a way out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV. Prompts at community()livejournal()com/thetwilight25/tag/round%20three:%20prompts

* * *

Standing behind a tree, I watch them. I should be with them. My thirst still holds me back. She is graduating again today. She dances with Edward when she should be dancing with me. Her short skirt flares as she spins. She kisses his cheek, laughing. He smiles with her, then looks to me. I can feel his happiness. Another year of suffering over. Another year of facade over. Saying nothing, she turns him toward the girls, shoving. Then she turns to me, skipping, legs flashing in fishnets.

"You came."

"Next time, I'll be with you," I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie. Probably 6 to 10 years, looking 16 or 17... Yeah. http:// community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1

* * *

Stupid mind reading father. Mother who won't shield me from him. Why does he have to be so stubborn? I'm not a child anymore! I'm wearing this exactly so he sees that! And what does he do? Swing at the man imprinted on me. I'm the one making the thoughts, Daddy dearest. It's not Jacob's fault he has eyes. I have the body of a sixteen year-old and my mind could be thirty-five. I don't care what measure you use, that's enough to be regarded as a woman. I wonder where this train is going? Away. Good enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I tried to think about who would write letters. This is what I eventually came up with. Alice was hoarding them and finally left them behind when they moved to Forks. I bet whoever found them had no idea what to make of it. Pic: http:// weheartit . com/entry/1957727

* * *

September 13, 1952

I see a brunette, a human. She is coming, many years from now. She hasn't even been born yet. I see her with Edward, in his arms, which is why I write this. I don't want to think of it again. I fear his reaction.

September 13, 1967

This time she isn't with Edward but with me. She also isn't human. She's a golden eyed vampire. She will be a Cullen and my best friend.

September 13, 1982

None of us will be the same after she enters our lives. Who is she? What will she do?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm hoping to replace this with a better drabble, but this was what came to mind first so... here it is. Vlad isn't impressed with his new apartment, but maybe it has perks? Pic: http:// weheartit . com/entry/35737 And thanks to Hev99 for the pre-read.

* * *

Why is it so bright in here? Even Stephan wouldn't light it so. It is these curtains. Who chose these? A woman for certain.

Why is my Bulshavik jacket out of storage? I know I put that in a safe place. It will fade in all this light.

Why is this fan so close to the wall? I will break it with my head. I swear, next time I choose our home. Whoever picked this obviously doesn't remember the castle. I liked the castle.

Wait, a woman? Where is the woman? I haven't seen a woman around here in decades.


	7. Chapter 7

http:// community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1 for photo prompts. And thanks to Hev99 for the pre-read

* * *

Since I removed that scum from the earth, I have never feared to walk at night. Since that scum damaged me enough to end my life, I have been a creature of the night. But this place, dim light, shadows, sounds of rowdy men coming from them, it is all too familiar. I am not _afraid_ but uneasy, disturbed. My mind recoils from the memories.

"Rose! You've kept us waiting."

The male voice comes from the shadows as well. I jump, teeth bared, ready to strike.

A large arm wraps around my shoulders. A raucous laugh fills the night.

* * *

So... that was Emmett. You knew that right?


	8. Chapter 8

http://community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1 Thanks to Hev99 for the prereading.

* * *

Opening night. We aced it. I'd known we would, but only Edward knew aside from me. I love this play. Martha is amazing. Why did Mr. Bradford think they were too young for it? If only Jasper could have played George. Well, maybe next year, next decade, next school. Ooh, a party. I should have seen it before. The dressing room is empty now.

I start to pull off my wig. He's fast, impulsive. I didn't see him coming. His hand stops mine.

"I'd take you, by force, right here on the living room rug."

He spins me around.

* * *

For those who don't recognize the characters and line, the play is Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?


	9. Chapter 9

http:// community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1

* * *

Was that her? Shit, what's on my glasses? There. No.

"Settle down, Ben, this isn't your first date."

Thanks, Dad. It's my first date with the girl I'm going to marry. Damn. Did I wrinkle my shirt cleaning my glasses? Should I wear a jacket? Theatres can be cold. What if it rains? It's supposed to rain. It always rains.

Who the fuck cares about rain! I am _NOT _going talk about the weather. Shit! What _am _I going to talk about? There's going to be an intermission.

Calm, Ben. Talk about the play, actors, set. Was that her?


	10. Chapter 10

I squeeze Edward's hand as I kick some fallen leaves on the path. We're here. I'm here.

It still felt strange to leave Renesmee with Jacob all day, but she'd be going to school herself soon. And there was no one better suited to caring for her than Jacob.

"Everyone is staring at us."

"They're staring at you, love," he corrects me.

"No, at us." I stop next to a locked up bike. It seems all Dartmouth has their eyes on us. "They want this." I pull his lips to mine, putting eternity into our kiss.

* * *

Thanks to Evieeden for pre-reading.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, Bella, here we go!"

Bella holds the map, folded six times to fit her.

"Here we go, but where are we going?"

"Um..." I look at the map. "Where are we?"

"Here." She puts her finger on San Diego.

"All right, we're going..." I jab randomly with my finger at one of the farther spots – not a tiny one, an actual city. "There."

"Coachella?"

"Coachella my Bella? Absolutely. Now tell me when we get to the exit."

"Okay, Mom." She snaps a picture of the 'now leaving' sign.

* * *

Thanks to Lilac46 for prereading for me.


	12. Chapter 12

I still can't believe Edward cooked for me. Okay, it was egg salad with fresh fruit, but still, he boiled the eggs, made the salad. For someone who found food nauseating, that was a big deal. And the tea pot. It had nagged me all day. Why bring a tea pot? Was he going to start a fire? Weren't those generally bad for vampires?

I lounged between his legs, leaning into him as I bit into the last strawberry, leaving only the green tops.

Edward picked me up and ran, leaving blanket, basket and pot behind. Now I'd never know!

* * *

Thanks to Lilac46 and Love's to blame for prereading for me.


	13. Chapter 13

I would never move in July again. It was so unbelievably hot. I was sure my ass was going to melt on the seat. Of course the air conditioning was broken, I didn't have any luck. You would think, running a naturally high temperature, I could handle heat. Not so much. I'd kept my clothes on to unload the van, but even then I'd moved a little faster, carrying more, than was probably believable. I stripped down to my boxers and collapsed on the bed.

I stirred, my arm being moved. Nessie, half-naked, curled onto me, making me even hotter.

* * *

Thanks to Lilac46 and Love's to blame for prereading for me.


	14. Chapter 14

http:// community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/tag/round%20three:%20prompts

* * *

Climb a tree. That was decidedly bad advice for me to take.

I'd found the bottle cap on Edward's bookshelf. Why would he keep a bottle cap anyway; it wasn't like he drank anything from bottles.

Edward wasn't here today – a rare sunny day. The perfect day to climb a tree, actually. I put my foot to the crotch of an elm in my backyard and started. I made it about ten feet before I lost my footing. I impressed myself. Of course now I was going to crack my head open.

Cool hands, sparkling like diamonds, caught me.


	15. Chapter 15

http://community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1

* * *

The sun shatters on the surface of the water, just the way it shattered on his skin. The water is dark, just like his eyes the last time I saw him. The waves push me, the currents tug. I don't fight them, wanting to be turned, twisted. Wanting to find my way. I can't keep going like this. I'm lost. I'm alone.

Another figure is floating with me; her hair light in the water like mine; her clothes billowing as mine do. She doesn't struggle either, letting the tides turn her, the currents pull her under. It can't be her!

* * *

I tried to keep it vague whether this was Victoria or Bella. Which do you think it was?


	16. Chapter 16

http://community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1

* * *

"Newton, you get that memo?"

"What?" I turn in my chair to look at Brent in the cube across from me.

"That memo. The one about the 'naughty naughts.' You have to know some slutty admin assistant came up with that name. You grad'ed between Y2K and twenty-ten, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Oh, the naughts. Some people need lives."

"Like yours?"

Brent is right. I live in this grey wasteland. I spend the best hours of each day at a desk, in a maze. I stand up. How did I get here? Where did I miss my turn?

"Newton, my office."


	17. Chapter 17

http://community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1

* * *

I look up and notice the pattern the lights made on the ceiling. My eyes come down very slightly from the chandelier onto her face - the face of my bride, Angela Cheney. I twirl her around the dance floor, oblivious to the happy friends and family around us. There is only one thing in this world and she has decided to share my life. I would never be enough for her, but I would spend my life trying.

"Ben? Were Edward and Bella this happy?"

"Not even close," I promise, stretching the spanning inches to put my lips to hers.

* * *

They're the happiest!


	18. Chapter 18

http://community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/13912 . html#cutid1

* * *

"No! I will not! I have done my time, gone to school, I'm _not_ doing it again!" The white pages flutter out the window to the wet grass below.

"Renesmee, you are part of this family."

"This family already took me from the thing I want most. Why should I help you?"

"If you have one more lusty thought for Jacob Black..."

"What? You'll throw me out after the registration forms. Do it! Do it, Daddy. I dare you."

The feral growl that came next could be heard a mile away. The sound of crashing glass doesn't travel as far.

* * *

I think Nessie jumped. :D What do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

http:/community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/tag/round three: prompts

* * *

The beautiful instrument had fallen into disrepair. Edward would weep to see it like this. I would weep to hear him play again, in or out of tune. I remembered with perfect clarity his long supple fingers moving smoothly over the keys as he presented his creation to Esme. She had been thrilled with the composition written in her honour, for her pleasure. I envied her bitterly. I wanted him to compose for me. I would settle for him playing for me. I had neither; I had nothing. I closed the lid over the stained keys, with a heavy heart.


	20. Chapter 20

http:/community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/tag/round three: prompts

* * *

I'd been running for days. I couldn't remember where I'd left my wallet, but I had a pocket full of bills and coins. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. I had a cell phone. I hadn't been answering it when it had power, and now it had none. Without her, everything was dust, worthless, gritty, uncomfortable, dirty. Just what I deserved. Still, I wanted her voice, even just the recording. That was the reason my battery was dead, that I was dead. I opened the door of the booth, planning to listen one more time. Fate laughed at me.

* * *

So, obviously Edward in New Moon. But for those of you who don't understand WHY fate is laughing at him, there is writing on the top of the booth. Poor Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

http:/community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/tag/round three: prompts

* * *

I climbed the boards nailed into the tree. From here I could see Dad, Charlie and Harry. I could also see the _girls._ They were too good, too old to play with _little boys_. I didn't want to play with the twins anyway, but Leah and Bella had been nice. Now they were snobs.

"Come on, Seth. Otherwise Leah will notice and stop you."

Seth, only eight, stretched, reaching boards spaced for someone larger. "Coming!"

"Remember, ball up." I handed him the rope.

"Seth!" Leah yelled from below. "You get down here!"

He obeyed, squealing.


	22. Chapter 22

http:/community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/tag/round three: prompts

* * *

He sat, waiting for the last people to leave. If he moved now, he might falter. He had loved the film, the colours, the characters, the exotic locations. They had made a world without death, without thirst. As soon as the screen darkened, his mind was released from the dream, and he was inundated by the smells around him. He froze in his seat, holding his breath.

"Sir? Do you need help?"

The woman was curious, then attracted. She gazed into his dark eyes, drawn to him. He leaned toward her, inhaling her fragrance, her temper. She tasted divine.

* * *

In case it wasn't obvious, yes, that was Jasper.


	23. Chapter 23

http:/community . livejournal . com/thetwilight25/tag/round%20three:%20prompts

* * *

There was nothing left for me. I had left her, and now she was gone. I dropped the phone, letting it fall where it would. I looked around at the faces on the street; they meant less to me than ever before. The only thing that had mattered was no more. One man drew my attention, lighting a cigarette.  
"May I?" I asked, indicating his lighter.  
He tossed it to me. "Knock yourself out."  
That was the plan. I walked away, my thumb on the wheel. I pressed down lightly, careful not to damage the mechanism. Only sparks, no flame.


	24. Chapter 24

community livejournal com/thetwilight25/tag/round three: prompts

* * *

254 West 16th Street. I looked up at the building. From the street I could see fire escapes and windows. I wondered which apartment was hers. 306, it would be on the third floor, but I had no idea which side of the building or which window. I watched a black cat push aside curtains and look down at me. Another pair spread to reveal an older woman in a printed dress. She had salt and pepper hair and a deeply lined face.

"Cynthia?" I asked. Her window was closed; she couldn't hear me. I heard her.

"Alice?"

* * *

So... Cynthia probably doesn't have any black left in her hair at 90+ yrs old. Sue me. Heh


	25. Chapter 25

community livejournal com/thetwilight25/tag/round three: prompts

* * *

She found me. I don't know how, but she found me. I ran so far, so long. I didn't want anything to do with any of them. Except Jacob. I miss him bitterly. My body aches for him. Not in a sexual way, in the way where I need to know he's alive, he's well. I'd fought my body. I'd kept running. Still, she found me.

"Come home, Renesmee."

I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "I can't, Momma. I can't."

"You can. We all love and miss you. Come home." She took my hand, leading.

* * *

So this is actually a follow-up drabble! Go back to #4 to see Nessie running away.


	26. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
